1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a computer program product.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the current trend of the spread of electrically available information, image forming apparatuses and image processing apparatuses, such as printers and facsimile machines, that are used to output information have become important. Most image processing apparatuses are designed to have various functions, such as an image capturing function, an image forming function, and a communication function. That is to say that image processing apparatuses are designed as multifunction products (MFPs) that work as a printer, a facsimile machine, a scanner, a copier, etc.
Methods of outputting image data that have additional words added in a different language as a translation (hereinafter, “different-language words”) have been proposed. Such methods include using an MFP to copy an original document (see, for example, Japanese Patent No. 3105982 and Japanese Patent No. 3269842).
Japanese Patent No. 3105982 and Japanese Patent No. 3269842 disclose methods of forming, in the form of printed matter, an image that includes a translation. In these methods, an original image and information about different-language words are combined together as a single image. Therefore, the outline of the original document to be copied can be deformed or a part of the information contained in the original document can be deleted. If, for example, spaces between the lines of the image data of the original document increase, the maximum number of lines per page decreases. Accordingly, the outlines of pages that constitute the document are deformed and the total number of the pages is increased. Moreover, if tables, diagrams, etc. included in the original document are deleted, it is difficult or impossible to understand the contents of the document. In other words, in the technologies disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3105982 and Japanese Patent No. 3269842, the original image and the information about the different-language words are not separable and fidelity to the original document is not taken into consideration. Moreover, although the image is effective if it is printed out, usage of the image in an electronic form is not taken into consideration.